


without a brother

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Felix meets a stranger when his father drags him to the trial of someone believed to have been involved in the Duscur incident
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	without a brother

**Author's Note:**

> drabble written for the felannie server, prompt: childhood! I've been meaning to write this fic for a couple weeks and it finally fit which gave me that bump to put it up

Felix huffed, annoyed that his father had ignored him for months and was now dragging him to some stupid, stuffy trial.

"It's important, Felix. They're saying he was involved with the Duscur tragedy. It is our duty to hear what he has to say."

_If he WAS involved, why don't you thank him for giving Glenn an "honorable death"._ Felix thought, but he was in no mood to be lectured by his father today. This excursion was already wasting enough of his time that could be better spent training.

After all, with Glenn gone, it would fall on Felix to protect that… Animal. 

The carriage halted in front of a simple stone building. Inside, the secret trial of one Christophe Gaspard was about to commence. 

_And of course, I’m stuck out here anyway._ Felix scowled at the ground as the door closed behind his father. What was he supposed to do now?

“Oh, hi. I didn’t think anyone else would be out here today.” Felix turned to find a boy sitting on a bench near the doors. He appeared to be about 12 or 13, and his silver hair hung down over the freckles on the bridge of his nose. “You can sit with me if you’d like.”

“No, thanks. I have better things to do.” Felix began doing push-ups, determined not to waste time. He had to be stronger, to succeed where Glenn couldn’t. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I don’t really know. My father said something bad might happen to my brother today and told me to wait out here.” Felix glanced at the other boy as he shifted his posture to do sit-ups. His eyes were puffy and red, as if he’d just been crying.

“What do you mean by something bad?” Felix was curious despite himself. Maybe it was because he saw something in this boy that he had seen in himself mere months ago. Maybe it was because he was so bored and wanted something to kill the time.

“They’re saying he was involved in the attack on the king. I think they’re gonna… Well, I don’t think I’m gonna have him anymore.” The boy’s shoulders shook, then he wiped his nose with his sleeve. “I just wish someone understood how much it hurts. I don’t want any of this.”

“I lost my brother too.” The words slipped out of Felix’s mouth before he could decide if he wanted to say them. He stopped his exercise, sighing as he sat up with his back against a nearby pillar so he could look at the stranger on the bench. “He died in that same attack.”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-” The boy started to apologize.

“Save it. You had nothing to do with it. All I’m saying is that you’re not alone. The pain doesn’t go away, you just learn to live with it. Let it be a reminder of the man you need to become.” Felix tried to sound angry, but he realized that in this moment, he couldn’t muster the rage that he had kept burning since that night.

“The man I need to become…” The other boy muttered to himself. They were silent for a long time before finally the boy spoke up. “Thank you. I didn’t realize how much I needed someone to talk to until you came along. I won’t forget this.”

_Neither did I._ “Don’t make a big deal out of it. I had to be here anyway.” The doors opened and Felix’s father walked out. He looked at the boy on the bench, then at Felix before nodding and heading off to the carriage. “Looks like I’m leaving. Take care of yourself.” Felix stood up and walked off after his father, leaving the stranger alone.


End file.
